moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dawnstrider
Work In Progress Personality There is a long period of personality shaping into what it is today; not all of which are ideal, others that set her aside as one to respect. Angel has a general lack of trust as others have betrayed her trust before. It does make her social life more complicated, but she hasn't given up. Angel grew up on respect, discipline and certain loyalty. As such she shows these qualities freely unless provoked or threatened. Angel has been formed by chaos. Much torture has her avoiding physical contact with others. Emotions built upon a dark history has her seeing the world in another view. She is less of the joyful type, though does have a lighter side. This for the most part should not drain the mood of others. One disadvantage to her complex emotions is that with anger, instability can follows. Angel has learned to control her emotions a lot better. Attire & Weapons Deep red and violet dyes stain various high quality and fire resistant cloth that make up her attire. Her robes inter weaved with fire proof elements to keep her attire from getting burned. Elementium decor and spikes are found in her attire. It is unclear what purpose it serves if more than appearance. The spiked half mask she wears covers the lower half of her face. Her mask has the ability to filter toxic air. The hound staff, Angel's primary weapon. The core of the staff is made from elementium and inscribed with several runes. The elementium allows for the staff to contain energies and release when drawn upon. It also absorbs offensive energies quite well. At the head of the staff is a crafted wolf head. The staff is primarily customized and used to summon hounds with only a command. History Childhood Angel was born into the Dawnstrider family. Her mother Kaliah was once a mage of Silvermoon, before retiring to Fairbreeze as a party and events manager. Her father Drathen was a dock worker at Sunsail Anchorage, loading and unloading supplies from the ships. Angel grew up with the plan to enter into Falthril's Academy to become a mage. Scourge War Tragedy One fateful day, the scourge attacked Quel'thalas, leaving a trail of devastation behind. Fairbreeze, amongst many others, fell. And despite her parent's efforts to protect Angel, all three were captured and taking to Deathholm. They were chained up in an underground chamber, tortured with cruel instruments. After several days, they became very weak. Angel was made to watch as they slaughtered her parents in front of her. Her father's last words to her were, "Angel. Be strong, my child." After seeing them die, a darkness fell upon her. It fed off her distressing anger and sadness, setting a powerful wave of hellfire bursting forth. Nothing in the chamber, Scourge or captured elves, survived. Nothing left but ashes. Angel was the only one to survive, but was left laying on the ground unconscious, still in her chains. She was soon rescued by a small elite Sin'dorei force, sent on a rescue mission to Deatholm. The Path of Darkness Though Angel survived, she was never to be the same. Where there was once light, not consumed by darkness. Her emotions proved to be unstable, and soon taught the ways of the dark demonic arts. She would come to enjoy the presence of a fel hunter, naming him Wraathun. The two were inseparable, Wraathun proving to be a loyal demon to her. Over time her powers progressed, becoming stronger than the average warlock. Her studies in demonology proved to strengthen her bind and control over demons. She would also learn the strengths and weaknesses of most average demons. Love and Loss She eventually found a draenei lover, Lacuna, in her later years, finally feeling some hope and light in her darkness. Unfortunately, several months into Draenor, Lacuna was sent on a mission that would be her last. Angel, upon her lover's missing, ventured to the Anguish fortress, where she would have to witness another murdering of those closed to her. She was left broken, and a mess. Seeking an End & Destiny Living the life of loss and darkness held a huge weight on Angel's shoulders. The pain of all that she lost became unbearable. With that she ventured to her deceased lover's garrison and gazed out to bit of ocean on the cliffs overlook, and with her blade she took her life. A ghostly choir echoed the landscape as spectral creatures and entities wandered about. Having found Lacuna seemed like a joy. Alas however it was not the happy reunion she was hoping for. Lacuna was trapped in seemingly emulated pain from her death incident. She had a few words for her dearly beloved Angel however: "My soul is cursed. My death final. I can sense a great destiny about you. This death of yours is temporary. I also sense a great deal of troubling emotions. You must let go. You must find it within yourself to accept what happened." There was indeed to be a great destiny for Angel, whether she saw it or not. Resurrection came soon after through a spirit talker within her own garrison and planning. When she finally returned to the land of the living, she set out in preparations for a grander future, as well as the construction of her new fortress. Angel's Capture During the progression of her new fortress, Angel found a temporary place in Uldum. It felt like a summer getaway compared to the winter weather back home. During her time there she made herself useful amongst a community known as the Blue Nile. During the arrival of the Broken Isles Angel was desperate to venture to Suramar. While aiding the locals, curiosity at the near by Felsoul Hold grabbed her attention. Over confidence lead to a swarm of demons surrounding her, despite the attempts at being stealthy. What was not accounted for was the exposed demon filled tunnels. Next came torture of the worst sort at the hands of an inquisitor. Angel was used to torture, yes. However the demons didn't pride on the torture of the body so much as on the soul. Near death her mind was broken. The remaining half soul hanging by a thread. Angel's death would have been certain if not for a rescue mission from the Blue Nile. Still, it would have seemed even that wouldn't be enough. The Demon Soul Death once again knocking on the door, a selfless act one would never expect of a demon hound. Wraathun merges his soul with hers at the cost of the death of his physical form. With recovery slowly came forth the hound like gifts, something she would develop over some time. The demon incident did not seem to sway Angel from returning to the Broken Isles once she fully recovered. This time however she was more prepared. The strength she gained felt so much better along side the new gifts of increased agility and senses. Greater Power & Accomplishments. Angel felt a sense of new power. Perhaps this was her destiny. A fortress within the Frostfire Ridge became her permanent home. Equipt with the hound gifts she would set out to learn how to be the best houndmaster she could. Angel was never one to want the luxurious life like others had. Her fortress served a specific purpose. She did seek to make something of her family name however. Despite her darkness, her parents would have been proud with her accomplishments. Angel went on to become a great and powerful Houndmaster, created four Hybrids she calls the Dark Guardian pack, and rules respectfully over her fortress and the citizens within it's walls. Her new banners show a frostwolf symbol as to signify her ruling as a houndmaster; master over both demon and non demon hounds, including the ability to conjure magic based aberrations. Power: Stability vs Instability Stability: Emotions are a core part of what makes Angel stronger. Focus is a key factor to stability and is often portrayed through her use of shadow magic. Fire: Emotions can also turn the tables causing instability. This comes with a loss of focus and unpredictable spell casting. Fire most represents anger in her. While she does become more deadly with her spells, it may come at a steep price. Houndmaster Wraathun's soul was just the beginning to a more powerful outcome. Angel was always fond of demon hounds, one specifically Wraathun. Sometime into the early stage of her adulthood, she took some time away from the world to train to be a houndmaster. It seemed clear in her mind that it was something she really wanted. Following the death of Wraathun in his physical form, consuming his soul was the beginning of something new; a gift of the hounds. An over all increase in her senses and agility. In search for a new demon soul, one of a houndmaster specifically, Angel searched for Hakkar. Having received word of a location he was spotted, she was met instead with one of his apprentices Naz'raka. It was rather fortunate since Hakkar would over power her. Upon defeat Angel claimed Naz'raka's soul in a soul crystal for later consumption; swapping Wraathun's soul for his. A new soul now residing within, she raises empowered as a strong and skilled houndmaster. Wraathun was given a new body and there birthed forth the beginning of Angel's hound hybrid Dark Guardians. Dark Guardians The Hybrids Soul of a dreadstalker, body of an elf. A hybrid with the strength and agility and mind to rival a demon hunter. There are four altogether with Wraathun being the leader. Each represents and brings a specific set of skills and abilities to the fight. As individuals they are strong; as a group they are deadly. All hybrids are wear some felsteel plate armour pieces with tough leather. In addition, most of their weaponry is custom crafted with elementium. Each hybrid wears a waistcloth to represent his traits. All hybrids have received fire resistance on the account that none should die during one of Angel's unstable events with fire. Wraathun Leader of the Dark Guardian pack. Wraathun is a hunter by his very nature. Unlike the others, his soul is that of a felhunter rather than a dreadstalker. Wraathun has also had years of servitude by Angel's side through just about every combat situation she's ever encountered. As a hybrid he has advanced into shadow and fel magic beyond the limitations of his former body. Amongst his attire is a red waistcloth with a wolf head, symbolizing the hunter role. Zhaagrym Primal warrior and former dreadstalker mount for Angel. Zhaagrym has the fighting skills to slay with ease, seeking a worthy opponent. Despite his former role as a mount, it did not stop him from grabbing an enemy and crushing his bones with his teeth. Zhaagrym uses any weapons within his disposal. Make no mistake though for he himself is a weapon with his claws and strength to shatter bones with his bare hands. Even his bite delivers sharp fangs. Zhaagrym wears a deep grey waistcloth with the symbol of tearing claws. Wraakul Spawn of Wraathun, shadowmancer. Wraakul, while trained in melee, is primarily a caster of shadow magic. He is primarily support for Angel in the area of casting. A useful skill, shadow step, is used for short distance travel or dodge. Also amongst his arsenal of spells is life and spell drains, as well as temporary spell locks on the opponent. As a caster Wraakul wears more custom cloth than felsteel as armour. Also on him is a violet waistcloth with the symbol of runic spells. Zul'rakir Plaguebringer, Dark Apothecary. Zul'rakir naturally possesses various poisons, infections, general pestilence. Though contained, the delivery comes in his vampire like bites and noxious breath when released. The bulk of weaponry is corrosive resistant and laced with poisonous coatings and able to deliver any toxins into the host, assuming the weapon penetrates. Zul'rakir is resistant to the same plague symptoms he delivers. An upside is that he is not contagious outside of attacks. Having an elven body gave him the extra ability to utilize the methods of the dark apothecaries to increase his skill set and delivery methods. The design of his mask takes on a fanged demonic appearance. Diagonally, the lower half of the mask iconically shows the metal corroded away, revealing the demonic skull; a symbol of corrosion and death. He wears a deep green waistcloth with the symbol of a partially broken fanged skull. Demon Form Standing in the center of her training room, Angel rests the bottom of her hound staff to the ground. Her eyes close to the world and she begins channeling shadow into her staff. With a raise, she taps the staff to the ground and a mist of shadow flows out, raising to engulf her. Static energy sparks through out the shadow mist as a transformation occurs. Though her body twitches to the transformation, she keeps her reserve. The process can be seen as the mist is not too dense. The mist fades and Angel is reveiled in a kneeling position. Her staff still in hand, she slowly rises. Wings stretch out in a fearful display. Attire once violet robes, turned to metallic black and silver plated armour. The mask that once covered the lower half of her face was replaced with a full mask. The mask took on a demonic hound/hybrid appearance. It would cover the top of her head, though still allow the rest of her hair to be displayed beautifully. The once straight and free flowing white hair, now bound with black and silver beads, appearing similar to dreadlocks. Angel's skin became more tough and had a red tanned color. Scars were still visible where skin showed. Fingers grew into claws. Her grip became strong and her claws could tear chunks from trees. Angel's eyes glowed a spirit blue. Demonic horns raised from her head, taking on a somewhat half circular form. Engraved on to her chest plate was a symbol of a demon hound skull. As if on cue, Angel was joined by her dark guardians. Wraathun and Wraakul walked to her right side, Zul'rakir and Zhaagrym joined to her left. Each wore their combat attire, sharing Angel's appearance in armour. Each wearing a waistcloth with their own defining color and specialization. Category:Characters